


beat boys

by boyscankissboys



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyscankissboys/pseuds/boyscankissboys
Summary: "wh-what do you want from me, den?" mac was beyond embarrassed by now, it just seemed like dennis was making fun of him. taunting him."i want your body, all over mine," dennis reached his fingers out to touch macs cock through his sweatpants. "please, mac."





	beat boys

**Author's Note:**

> my first macdennis smut!! enjoy ♡

"mac! son of a bitch! mac? where are you, dude?" dennis stormed into his shared apartment eyes a fiery glow as he searched for the laptop. he knew around this time of day mac usually had the computer searching some nasty gay porno to get his rocks off to. just the thought of it made dennis a little harder than he already was, to his own slight dismay. 

he made his way quickly to macs bedroom door. he tried the handle but it was locked. what? mac never locks his door. 

"mac buddy, can you open up for a second? i really need the laptop dude, its an emergency," dennis was knocking impatiently and he could hear a small grunt from inside. his hand palmed his bulge slowly as he waited. rolling his eyes again he lifted his wrist to knock again, but the door was swung open slightly.

mac was quite the sight to see as he fiddled with the oversized waistband on his lopsided sweatpants. actually, they were dennis's sweatpants. macs dark hair was messy sticking up in just about every direction, his cheeks a deep scarlet. his eyes were about half open, his chest bare with a thin button up lacing his shoulders. 

"what do you want, den? im busy." macs body was slumped against the doorway, almost modelesque.

"no i know, but its urgent," dennis flashed mac one of his smiles that usually melted the younger boy, but today nothing budged as macs grip on the semi ajar door, tightened. "mac just let me at the laptop, dude," dennis tried to open the door once more only to be met by a frown from mac.

"i never bother you when youre using the computer!" macs tone was dripping of annoyance as he bit his lip slightly. "just wait your turn or, i dont know, if its really that urgent we can just fucking share!" mac shrugged his shoulders in a joking exasperation, one part of the button up falling to his bicep.

suprisingly enough, dennis's raging hardon had slightly deminished by now, but the thought of seeing mac naked had him hard in less than a second. but he was dennis, and being dennis he knew he couldnt let his guard down.

"fine dickbag, move over and let me in,"

"no wait dennis i was just jok-" before mac could even finish his half assed protest dennis already had his pants to his ankles. mac couldnt contain himself as he saw the outline of dennis's cock through his underwear. "wow, uh youre bigger than i remember," macs voice was full of lust as he jumbled over his words. "wait i didnt-"

"its okay mac," dennis let out one of his condescending laughes as he moved closer to mac, tugging on the waistband of his sweats. mac let out a slight moan as dennis put his hand down his pants, letting his fingers roam through macs hair the tip of his finger touching macs cock. he was fully hard as dennis teased him.

"such a fucking tease, mr mcdonald," 

"says you, the one, ah, talking up all your girls for hours before touching them like this," dennis's hand went still as his eyes wandered up to meet macs. he quickly lifted his hand away and went to macs bed, lying down on his back he tugged at the waist of his underwear, pulling it down over the slight bump of his butt.

dennis saw mac out of the corner of his eye lick his lips as dennis pulled out his dick completely. he extended his arm to fish the laptop out of the tangled up sheets. dennis looked at the tab with a slight smile. 

"have anything to say, mac?" he turned the screen to face mac whos face was an even darker shade of red than before. dennis laughed again and pat the space on macs bed as a call for mac to come lay down next to him. "i dont bite, althought i bet you wish i did," 

dennis exited out of the tab, clearing the 'brown hair boy top black hair boy' search. mac had slowly made it to his bed by now, laying down slowly, almost embarrassed to take his pants off.

"you know mac, i just cant seem to find anything i really want to watch anymore," dennis rolled his head to face mac who looked at him shyly as dennis pumped himself slightly. "except i wanna watch you, pretty boy," mac let his lips part slightly with suprise as his eyes wandered to dennis's lips then back to his eager eyes.

"wh-what do you want from me, den?" mac was beyond embarrassed by now, it just seemed like dennis was making fun of him. taunting him. 

"i want your body, all over mine," dennis reached his fingers out to touch macs cock through his sweatpants. "please, mac." 

this was something out of a wet dream of macs, he was teasing dennis in the slightest when he finally was asked to sleep with him. it all happened a lot quicker in real life, but he was still savoring every moment.

mac nodded while stripping down to his underwear. he then edged them down slowly letting his erection hit his stomach, flushed. he saw dennis take a quick intake of breath, giving him the slightest bit of pleasure to suprise him. mac circled the bed to reach dennis's feet. he climbed onto it, his knees on either side of dennis's legs. he crawled slowly to dennis's torso as he let his cock drag up his leg, leaving a trail of precum. the moment he made it to the base of his cock, he left kisses up and down his clean shaven shaft. 

"god, youre so fucking hot, mac," dennis let out soft pants as mac locked his lips on the very tip of dennis's cock. "turn, turn the laptop on, please, i dont want to forget this," mac obliged quickly, turning the camera on and facing the laptop toward the both of them.

mac was never camera shy as he put on a little show for dennis as he circled his cock with his own, using dennis's precum as lube for his fingers as he turned his backside to face dennis and fingered himself. 

"oh, fuck! dennis!" 

"wait mac, hump my cock," it was more of a demand more than anything else as dennis craved friction from macs cock. mac let his fingers drop as he turned around and went down on dennis's cock with his own, his stomach hitting macs torso as his cock dragged up and down dennis's shaft. he moved his hips up and down slowly then quicker and quicker until he was going up and down enough to have both boys moaning eachothers names aloud. 

"mac! im close, i want to come, on your, ah, face, please. i want to see that pretty face of yours, covered in my come," quickly mac nodded as he sat down between dennis's legs pumping his cock up and down, finally making dennis come, letting him spray his jizz all over macs pretty boy features, some seeping into his mouth.

mac licked his lips ferociously as he paused with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"fuck, dennis touch me," mac was beyond horny, one touch from dennis could prohably make him come, but dennis being dennis, let his fingers curl macs pubes around his finger, finally letting it dangle limp over macs erection. 

mac thrusted his hips up to meet dennis's tantalizing hand, over and over again he slapped his cock into his hand, finally wrapping his own fingers over dennis's guiding dennis's fingers to circle the tip of his cock, dipping in and out. merely seconds later mac was coming with a scream of "dennis!' and a coat of come over dennis's hand.


End file.
